Hearts Frozen in Time
by MarvelLovatoAtwell
Summary: Peggy and Steve meet again in an unexpected turn of events; have they moved on since their 40's fling? Or are their hearts still frozen in time? Steggy Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Peggy sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes briefly as she continued her decent deeper into the heart of the forest. She had entirely given up any hope of finding the same route back, as the clear autumn sky was quickly fading to an eerie, ashen black above her. The previously comforting sound of twigs snapping beneath her feet had turned into a sound of horror and unease, sounding increasingly similar to those of snapping bones and crushing limbs; a sound Peggy knew all too well.

The young agent had stepped out to find some head space, to clear her thoughts; her work taking its toll, fighting against her naturally gentle instincts. This wasn't to say Peggy doesn't love her job, gosh no, Peggy's work was her pride and joy, she wouldn't trade it for the world. However, it wasn't easy on the conscience, not by a long shot.

The young agent's head shot up immediately as she heard a faint mumble in the distance, freezing automatically. She held her breathe, listening closer to her surroundings; the snapping of branches {however, this time not from beneath her own feet}, the faint gush of exasperated breathe in the distance. Peggy's body reacted automatically, in the only way she knew had been trained to react in such situations. Her hand flew to the gun attached to her garter just underneath her skirt, pinning her back tight against the nearest tree, peering back over her shoulder as the sound of snapping branches seemed to grow louder, _closer_.

"Dammit!" A deep voice exclaimed from behind Peggy as she watched as a figure slowly came into view. Instinct kicked in and Peggy turned sharply, gun aimed expertly at the figure as she fired quickly - not to kill, but sure as hell to wound. She needed to keep this mysterious figure at a safe distance.

Peggy fired the trigger instantly, squinting towards the figure as she heard the bullet hit, what sounded like, metal. She clutched the trigger again, ready to fire, aiming for what appeared to be the figures shoulder.

"Don't shoot! I'm not going to hurt you!" The same deep voice spoke, louder this time.

A frown emerged on the young agent's face. She recognized that voice, at least, she though she recognized that voice. She shook her head quickly, _'It can't be..'_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breathe, never lowering her gun.

"Name." She ordered with a tone of authority, her head held high, as well as her gun.

"Steve. My name's Steve.." The figure spoke calmly and softly as he held his arms up, taking a slow step closer to her. "I got lost, I was trying to find some dry wood to keep warm.." He told her honestly as she came into clear view. Peggy's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the identity of the figure standing in front of her. Steve lowered his arm's slowly, his eyes trailing up and down the young agent, his eyes wide and glistening with surprise.

Peggy composed herself quickly, inhaling a sharp breathe before relaxing her arms by her sides, fixing her gun back to her garter, before standing upright and formal, looking Steve square in the eyes. "Captain." She greeted him detachedly, her voice betraying her slightly as it wavered.

"Agent Carter" He responded with a small nod, making no effort to hide the face eating grin that was slowly forming. "How are you even..?" He mumbled after a moment of silence, a small frown of confusion on his face, a glint of worry in his eyes.

"How are _you_ even..?" Peggy mumbled back, in just as much shock herself.

Steve whispered quietly, his eyes landing firmly on Peggy's.

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

**_Hey guys! So this is my first Marvel fanfiction! Sorry i haven't been very active, school has kept me extremely busy. I hope to update my other story soon too, it's been forever!_**

**_Anyway, thanks so much for reading, hope you guys enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The dull, dusk sky was slowly turning an inky black above them, and either of them had yet to say more than the odd instruction to one another, having agreed it was best to find shelter for the night.

Peggy sighed to herself, frustrated as her hands fumbling around in what little light was left to try and collect the remains of the dry wood she had found. The young English woman was delighted to see Steve, so delighted she thought her heart may burst at the mere sight of him; but nevertheless, she was terrified. She was terrified of Steve, gosh no, she could never be terrified of the Captain.. she was terrified of _rejection_. This wasn't Peggy's usual style; to be so afraid of someone else's opinion, but this is Steve we're talking about. So much had changed. So much time had passed. What would he think of her now?

Peggy frowned and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she collected the dry wood up in her arms and turned to make her way back to the clear patch of area they hand found to build a fire on.

"Steve?" She called out, squinting in the dim light as she tried to find her way to the small clearing.

"Over here!" He called back loudly, so she could hear him.

Peggy soon found him as she followed his voice, setting the dry wood down in a pile beside the Captain.

"That's all i could manage to find.." She sighed.

"That's perfect." He reassured her with a small smile, placing some of the wood with his own collection, before taking a spindle stick he had found before encountering Peggy. The English agent quickly pulled her knife out from beneath her skirt and made a small v-shaped hole into their fire board at the center of their pile, with Steve quickly rubbing the stick between his palms against the hole Peggy had made.

The pair soon had the fire going, and the cold autumn air became frostier, nipping and Peggy's pale cheeks. She sat down beside Steve, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Steve sighed quietly to himself, he'd never known how to talk to a woman. There was something about Peggy that really made his heart skip a beat.. Something that made his palms sweat and his breath hitch in his throat. He couldn't believe she still had such an effect on him, after almost 70 years.

He couldn't take the silence between them much longer, breaking it with the words he'd been dying to tell her since he'd laid his eyes on her again.

"I've missed you.." He mumbled quietly, turning to look at her as he did so. He was rather thankful for the dark, the lack of light hiding the pink glow that graced his cheeks.

A small smile formed on Peggy's lips at his words, turning to look up at him beside her. "I've missed you too." She murmured back, honestly. This wasn't like Peggy, to get all emotional, but she'd missed him. God she's missed him _so_ much. She's been trying to hold in her feelings for too long. The young English woman felt tears spring to her eyes as a dull ache settled in her chest. As she look down quickly, she too, was thankful for the dark, hoping it had hid her glistening, teary eyes. But nothing got past Steve's sharp eyesight, not when it came to Peggy Carter; his eyes never left her once. A small frown appeared on his face and he brought his hand up to her chin, turning her face gently to look at him. Steve was never one to make a move on a lady; he was to respectful for that. But seeing Peggy so sad was heartbreaking, he couldn't bare to see her hurt, and he just couldn't deny how much he missed the feel of her lips against his own. He lent down slowly and gently pressed his lips to hers, his heart pounding in his chest.

Peggy gasped, almost inaudibly, as his lips touched hers, her heart sending itself into a wild frenzy as she kissed him gently. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, her fingers running gently through his hair. Steve's body also began to react, his arms wrapping round her waist protectively, pulling her closer to his body.

Peggy pulled away slightly after a moment and her eyes locked with Steve's as a small smile graced her lips, her cold hands moving to cup his cheeks as she sniffled back her tears.

Steve smiled back at the brown-haired beauty and removed her hands from his cheeks, holding them firmly in his grasp. "You're so cold.." He whispered quietly too her, before letting go of her hands momentarily. He removed his leather jacket, placing it around her shoulders, and retrieving a pair of gloves from his pockets, handing them to her. "Here.. These should warm you up a little.."

Peggy opened her mouth to protest, but Steve cut her off quickly. "I insist." He told her firmly with a smile.

"Thank you.." She murmured to him, sliding the gloves on and shivering slightly as her body readjusted to the warmth of his jacket.

"You should get some rest.. You look like you've had a long day." He told her, running his fingers gently through her hair.

Peggy eyed him slightly, taking in his full appearance for the first time. His clothes were torn to shreds, he looked like he'd been through hell and back, his arms covered in grazes and cuts, a small bruise forming under his left eye. She shook her head, adamantly.  
"You get some rest first.. God knows you need it, Steve. Look at you." She told him, nodding at his attire. "What the bloody hell happened?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

The Captain just shook his head, looking away for a second. "I'll explain everything in the morning.. WE both still have a lot to catch up on." He told her with a small sigh before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "But for now, you need your rest." He told her, authority coming through his tone of voice, before his expression softened slightly, and his tone become almost pleading. "Please.." Peggy could hear the concern in his voice, and she didn't want to worry him any more than he already was.

"Alright.. But you must wake me up later, you need your rest too." She told him firmly, "We'll take shifts."

Steve nodded quickly in agreement, thankful Peggy had agreed to rest. He couldn't bare seeing her so tired and upset,he knew she needed to get some rest, to let herself relax.

The young agent rested her head against Steve's shoulder as she sighed, closing her eyes as she did so. She must admit, she was knackered.

It wasn't long until Peggy was drifting off, her body drained from work and the hassle of her co-workers. She was relieved to finally get some rest. Half-asleep, she felt something soft and cool press gently against her forehead; Steve's lips. A wave of safety instantly washed over her, and she knew she was right where she was supposed to be.


End file.
